Letters to the Owner of Great Wall
by Cielooo
Summary: Hi! This is Beijing, or you may call me Qin Liu. I'm quite lonely, being alone in such high place. If you are kind enough, can I wish for your accompany with your letters and or e-mail? Please help keeping me warm and not lonely.
1. Prologue

**Letters to the Owner of Great Wall**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya  
Beijing OC (c) Kokyu Yume**

* * *

Hello everyone, this is Wang Qin Liu. Or you can call me by my real name—Shanghai. I'm _Zhong guo-ge ge_'s (one of most favourite) _xiao mei mei._ My name is written 王禽流._ 'Wang' _means _king_ (it's from _ge ge_'s surname) and '_Qin Liu_' is another word for _bird_. _Ge ge_'s got some strange style of naming…

I'm quite lonely, being alone in such high place. And… _Zhong guo- ge ge's_ spending most of his time with _Ri ben-ge ge. _If you are kind enough, can I wish for your accompany with your letters and (or) e-mail? I'll surely reply it! And… make sure _ge ge_ didn't watch me changing his clothes to my _cheongsam_, okay?

(P.s: If I don't reply it, please remind me to give you some dumpling…)  
(P.s.s: If you don't send me some letters… I'll be sad and cold, you know?)

_Zao an! _  
—Qin Liu

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, send letters to Qin Liu so she don't get cold and lonely!

_Zhong guo_: 中国 (China, Chinese)  
_Ge ge: _哥哥 (Big brother, Chinese)  
_Xiao mei mei: _小妹妹 (Little sister, Chinese)_  
Ri ben: _日本 (Japan, Chinese)  
_Zao an_: 早安 (Good morning, Chinese)


	2. Letter 1: Jejudo

**Letter 1:** Jejudo

Annyeong Beijing!

How have you been? Do you wanna go prank our Oppas or something'? Because I'm very bored. I finished like patching my chima and like kimchi is taking some time to ferment… I send some over by the way. Maybe I should visit ya. Tell me if you fine with it.

Stay well

Jejudo

* * *

**From: **Me.

_Wan shang hao_, Jeju!

I'm fine. Pranking _ge ge_? Sweet! Let's do that! When we are doing that? And what should I bring? I can't wait to see _ge ge_'s face! I got your package! _Xie xie_! Oh! Please! Please come! I'll take you on a tour around my territory by myself! By the way, how is South Korea-_ge ge_ and North Korea-_jie jie_? Are they still fight everytime they met? And, I send some dumpling. Hope you like it : )

_Wan shang hao_,  
—Qin Liu (Beijing)

* * *

**A/N: **Right. So, how about another letter? She will be lonely, otherwise.

_Wan shang hao: _晚上好 (Good evening, Chinese)  
_Ge ge: _哥哥 (Big brother, Chinese)  
_Xie xie: _谢谢 (Thank you, Chinese)  
_Jie jie: _姐姐 (Big sister, Chinese)


	3. Letter 2: Jejudo 2

Hey, all. Beijing here. I'm sorry I haven't been able to send my reply to you guys.

_Zhong guo_-_ge ge_'s been visiting me (a.k.a lecturing me.) these past week (after Jeju's visit). So, I have to write "I promise I won't do that again" in old-style Chinese letters in a diameter of 2 x 3 cm per letters. Sometimes, he is strict, too… ow, and my hands are stiff. Imagine, you have to write that in 2 x 3 meters paper.

And… I was bedridden because of the big Chinese meeting… I didn't think that you guys are that … fanatic of comparing Harry Potter or Twilight. Of course Hunter x Hunter wins! …am I the only one think that?

Anyway, I'll reply your letters~

* * *

**Letter 2: **Jejudo

Qin, _anyeong_!

Yay! I was like thinking of like switching China's literacy books he read to…let me see.. the Tao books…you do know what the contents are right? *snickers* as for _oppa_ hmm…switching his _kimchi _to soggy seaweed…he hates spicy soggy seaweed…so hard…to think a proper prank for _oppa_…

Awesome! I am dashing over to your house right now because I need to show awesome videos like Japan in otaku mode (he is crossdressing…) you can a keep a copy of it if you want…

See you in like ten minutes!

Jejudo

* * *

**From: **Me

_Wan shang hao!_

Hehe… that sounds awesome… hey, did you get some lectures from pranking your _oppa_? We did sent his … humiliating pictures to _Choson-ssi_, right? Heheh… he hates it, eh? I think I'll sned a bunch of that on his birthday~ aah~ what a wonderful idea~ yup. It's hard to think a proper prank for a pranker.

That. Photo. Made. My. Day. Too awesome for words! Hilarious! _Xie xie_!

And, can I visit you sometimes? I'm bored here…

_Wan shang hao_,  
—Qin Liu (Beijing)

* * *

**A/N: **The words I used are already used on the first letter, so I won't write that again ^^

Annyeong: Hello (Korean)  
Oppa: Big brother (Korean)  
Choson: North Korea. While South Korea is Taehan-Minguk (Korean)  
ssi: To address someone you respect (Korean)


	4. Letter 3: Shanghai, Hangzhuo, Guangzhou

**Letter 3: **Shanghai, Hangzhou, Harbin

你好Beijing-jie jie,

It's Shanghai na. All of us miss you. By all of us I mean the other cities and Hangzhou, who is now trying to climb in my window but now is stuck na. Why did I have to live so close to him? I'll take a video of him struggling to free himself from my window so you can see it na. Oh wait…he just fell back out na. Hopefully 谈化doesn't think he's a chew toy again. The rest of the cities are coming by my house because I'm hosting the next city meeting na. Why don't you come? Yining keeps on bringing his goat who keeps on eating the paper. Why does he even have a goat? On great. Hangzhuo finally found out that there's a door and is now trying to read over my shoulder na. I'm just going to let him type.

BEIJING! WHY DON'T YOU COME ANYMORE? SHANGHAI HERE IS BEING SUCH A MEANY! SHE WON'T LET ME BRING MY DUCK TO THE MEETING BECAUSE SHE KEEPS ON THREATING TO EAT IT!

It's not my fault I like eat duck wraps na

SEE WHAT I MEAN? Oh and you don't have to send over dumplings…Shanghai would just hoard them all.

You mean YOU would just hoard them all na.

Stop trying to kill each other. Shanghai…put down the chopsticks…and the wok…

Who are you na?

Harbin…why won't you remember me?

Oh yeah, you're the one with Mr. snuggles the penguin na….

MAN THAT IS LAME!

You shouldn't be talking with your pet fish and bunny na.

OH YEAH LADY? Hey….fuzzy wuzzy did you no harm.

Ben dan.

OH BRING IT ON MEIMEI!

I TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER! NA! I'M OLDER THEN YOU!

YEAH BY LIKE 4 MINUTES!

*sigh* sorry for their rude behavior. Neither of them is usually like this. Please come to the city meeting so I can have some sane people. Shanghai…put down the knife and Guangzhou, slapping your sister with a fish won't work. *face palm* bring an army when you come…

From, Beijing (Li Wang), Hangzhou (Jaio-Long) and Harbin (He-Ping)

P.S. Yeah, I also don't know what's up with our names na…Really, calling him Jaio-Long, a dragon? Really? He's more like a worm na.

Ha! And you're pretty or elegant? More like an ox.

Please. We don't need another hospital visit before the meeting again.

P.s.s did you know you wrote yourself as Shanghai in the first letter that you sent (AKA. The first chp?) So are you Beijing or Shanghai?

* * *

**From: **Me

_Ni hao_!

W…Wo-wow… that's such a … mess.

I don't think that you guys are missing me. I though we met back then at the Big Chinese meeting?  
Anyway, please stop fighting guys -_-a such a ruckus at this letters… I can't imagine how'd you guys made this letters… together.

You guys could send me a letter. Each one, and I'll reply it, really! No need for such a ruckus.

Oh? Then, I think I can send you guys some buns? I just made some buns.

Ehe~ you spotted my mistake! I'm currently thinking of you guys, and I wanted to visit you so badly that I write your name instead of mine! Hehe…

Sorry I can't write more...

Cheers!  
—Qin Liu (Beijing)

* * *

**A/N: **Letters, please?


	5. Letter 4: Jejudo 3

**Letters 5: **Jejudo

Qin.

Sure! You can visit me anytime! No one visits me now anymore. O wonder if they got bored of my fantastical scenary of Halla-san. Hope not. I depend on tourism for economy.

Seriously? He gives you lectures because you prank and makes you write characters? AND 2X3CM? O.O it's been like 600 years ago that I even have to like write Chinese characters. I even forgot how to read a quarter of them…

By the way…don't call me Jeju call me Hae-su! You're my best friend now, right?

Hae-su

P.S don't tell Choson-_orabeoni_ or Japan that I was the anonymous ninja ;) They would blow their heads at me

P.S.S You should put the blame on me. It wasn't all your fault and you didn't deserve a lecture about respect with Chinese characters. But then again China is a hypocrite. He played a prank on _oppa_ once and he didn't get any punishment…

* * *

**From: **Me

Hehe… when I asked him again why he gives me the punishment, he said that I slacked of my paperworks starting from January 2011, and I forget to help him write the old Chinese letters to keep my mind fresh (some advice from the old man). And the punishment… huhuhu… you don't know anything!

When I was told to do that, Japan-_gege _comes, he whispered to _Zhong guo-ge ge_'s ear, then, _Zhong guo-ge ge_ blushed~ then, he told me not to do the paperwork, and told me to go out and play! Yaay~ so, I decide to buy some dumplings~

Okay, Haesu!

P.s Okay, okay, I won't~

P.s.s I got some pictures to blackmail _ge ge _and Japan-_ge ge_, oh! Some to blackmail your brother too! Want some?

Sincerely,  
—Qin Liu (Beijing)


End file.
